


The Scariest Thing

by LilyFlareVII



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Supportive Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyFlareVII/pseuds/LilyFlareVII
Summary: This takes place after Cas's confession, but diverges from the canon storyline. Sam and Dean have a talk about how Dean really feels about Castiel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

Several months had passed since Cas had sacrificed himself to the Empty to save Dean, and everyone else. But it had only been a week since, Jack, the new God, had managed to free him from the Empty, and return him to Earth, and to the Winchester brothers.

Sam looked up from his computer and over at his brother, "Hey, what's up? You're being really quiet."

Dean was pulled away from his thoughts. "What? Nothing."

Sam narrowed his eyes. He wasn't buying it. "Right. That's why you're staring at that pie like it betrayed you, instead of eating it."

Dean continued to poke at the pie without saying anything.

Sam sighed, deciding not to pursue it, "Well, look, if you do need to talk. You know I'm here." Sam turned his attention back to his computer.

Dean pricked his pie some more, contemplating. "Sammy." Sam looked up. "I, uh, I told you that Cas admitted his true happiness to me, and then that the Emptiness took him."

Sam sat quietly waiting for Dean to continue. When he didn't, he prodded, "Yeah. And?"

Dean shifted in his seat, "I...I didn't tell you what his happiness was."

Sam waited, curiosity peaked.

"He uh," Dean cleared his throat, "he said...that he loved me."

Sam raised his eyebrows in silent surprise. "Oh. Wow."

"Yeah. Wow." Dean crossed his arms, closing himself off.

"And um, what did you say?" Sam asked cautiously.

Dean turned his gaze to a far off corner of the room, "I didn't say a damn thing. I couldn't."

Sam closed his laptop and looked at Dean sympathetically, "Because you didn't feel the same?"

Dean clenched his jaw, his eyes starting to glisten. A look of guilt washing over him. "No...that's not why."

"Sooo you do feel...," Sam straightened up in his chair, "Ok, so then why?"

"I just couldn't."

Sam was confused. "Because you didn't want to ruin your friendship?" Dean said nothing. "'Cause he's an angel?" Dean still offered up no response. "Then what?"

Dean rolled his eyes to look up at Sam, "'Cause he's a he," he reluctantly admitted.

Sam furrowed his brow, "So, like, you're attracted to his personality, but not his body?"

Dean sighed, "No, Sam. That's the problem. I like all of him," he continued to avoid eye contact.

Sam sat back in his chair, crossed his arms, shaking his head, "You're joking right? So, let me get this straight. You love him, all of him," he waved his hand in a circle, "and you didn't tell him because what? You're ashamed to like a man?"

"Look, it's complicated, ok? But, I've been thinking. Maybe if I talk to him. Tell him how I feel, then maybe he'd switch to a female vessel for me."

Sam sat, his mouth slightly open, staring at his brother with disbelief, before leaning forward, hands clasped on the table, "You're a piece of work, Dean. So, you want him to change the way he feels most comfortable about himself, so that you can feel comfortable about what other people will think of you? Dean, Charlie was one of your best friends and I'm pretty sure if she heard you right now, she'd be disappointed."

Dean lowered his gaze, "It's not that simple, Sammy."

"Why?" Sam balked.

"Because it's just not," Dean insisted.

The two sat silently for a moment.

"Dean," Sam scooted to the edge of his chair, eyes serious on his brother, "you and dad told me I could never be with someone who wasn't in the life. And then I went off to college, and I found Jess, and I found love. I loved her so much, that I didn't care what you two thought. And if I was given the second chance that you've been handed, I wouldn't let anything stop me from taking it."

Dean still sat, folded up on himself, not making eye contact, "Dean, listen. It's me. Your brother: Sammy. And I'm telling you that it's ok to be with Cas. And that it won't change you in any way, other than for the better. And it won't change how I see you. You'll still be the crap food loving, demon ass kicking, big brother I've always looked up to. But you won't have to keep lying to me or Cas or yourself anymore."

Dean sat, eyes locked on his pie, jaw clenched, a single tear sneaking down his cheek.

Sam relaxed, "I can't tell you what to do, Dean, but I'm sure it would make Cas's day to know the truth."

Dean finally relaxed slightly, wiped at his mouth and nodded his head, "Yeah."

Later that evening, Dean sat outside the bunker, on the hood of Baby, staring up at the stars.

"Cas," he prayed, "if you got a minute, could you head my way?"

A flutter of wings and Castiel stood in front of the car, "What is it Dea...your heart is racing. What's wrong?"

Dean half smirked, "It's fine, Cas. I'm just nervous."

Cas squinted his eyes in confusion, "Nervous about what?"

Dean took a deep breath, "Cas, look. I need to talk to you for a minute. It's important," Castiel gave him his full attention. "When you...when you told me you loved me back then..." his eyes began to tear up, "look I'm sorry I didn't respond."

Cas shook his head, "Dean, you don't have to..."

"No, Cas, let me finish. I didn't respond 'cause I was scared."

Cas tilted his head in confusion.

"I was scared of what it meant for me. See, uh, humans, we have these stupid unwritten rules that everyone is suppose to follow. Roles that everyone is suppose to play. Now, some of us, we follow those rules to a T. No questions asked. And others, well, we say to Hell with the rules. And then, well, still some of us, we, uh, we want to say to Hell with the rules, too. We really, really do. But we're also so afraid of losing everything and everyone we have. We're afraid that disobeying isn't worth the risk."

Castiel smirked and Dean furrowed his brow in confusion. "Sorry," Cas interrupted, "It's just that angels also have rules and roles, and I was scared to disobey, but ultimately did. And, well, I haven't regretted it yet."

Dean pressed his lips into a thoughtful smile, "Well, I needed you to know that that's why I didn't say anything, Castiel. I was too scared. I was afraid of what would happen if I..." Dean steeled himself as Cas listened with calm anticipation, "Well, I'm done being scared. Never been afraid of anything else, why the Hell should this be the one thing that gets me. Cas..." Dean paused one last time. He sat up straight on the Impala and took a deep breath. Never breaking his gaze with those heavenly blue eyes.

"Cas, I love you too."

Time stood still as Dean reflected on what he had just confessed, waiting for Cas's response. And as Castiel let the words sink in. Ever so slowly, a smile bloomed across Cas's face as silent tears slid down his cheeks. A small chuckle escaped his throat.

After a moment, Castiel, feeling like he had finally returned to his vessel, though having never actually left it, stepped around to the side of the hood, to stand next to Dean. His eyes darted around Dean's face, looking at this beautiful man who had just told him he loved him. Dean pulled himself up a little and leaned in closer to Cas. He layed his hand along Castiel's cheek. Cas closed his eyes, smiled and leaned into the touch. Gently, Dean pulled Cas's face closer to his, and he could feel the angel's warm breath ghosting over his lips. Dean closed his eyes as well, as they both finally gave in. Their lips touching, both tingling from the electricity coursing through their bodies. Both their hearts racing. They pressed into each other for what seemed like eternity, before regretfully pulling back to catch their breath. Both their cheeks flushed with love and stained with trails of happiness. They allowed their foreheads to rest on one another's as they let the moment wash over them.

The next morning Dean came down to the kitchen for breakfast.

Sam cocked an eyebrow, and flashed a half smirk, "Well, you're looking a lot better than yesterday."

"Yep," Dean smiled as he took a bite of bacon and had a seat at the table.

"Did you talk to Cas?" Sam questioned.

"I mean..." but before he could finish his thought, Castiel entered the kitchen.

Sam looked up pleasantly surprised, "Cas? I thought you were working on Heaven with Jack."

The angel completely ignored Sam, his eyes and smile locked on Dean, "Good morning, Dean." He made his way over to the older brother and gave him a small peck on the lips. Dean smiled goofily up at him, until he realized Sam was watching the whole thing unfold. He shot his brother an embarrassed, nervous almost smile.

Sam smirked and shook his head amused, "Uh, would you like to join us, Cas?"

"Sorry, but I have to get back to Heaven right now. I could join you two for dinner."

"Sounds great. We'll see you tonight," Sam said.

Castiel gave Dean one more kiss on the forehead before heading out of the bunker.

Dean looked down at his plate, not sure what to say to his brother.

"Dean."

Dean looked up at Sam with his eyes only.

"Are you happy?"

Dean sheepishly smirked, "Yeah."

"Than I'm happy for you. Now hurry up and eat. I think I found us a case."

Dean finally lifted his head up at that, "Yeah?"

Sam smiled, "Yep. It's a weird one too."

Dean smiled, "Just the way I like 'em. Alright Sammy. Sounds good."

The two brothers quickly finished their breakfast in happy silence before heading out for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weird hunt Sam found takes a turn for the worse.

TW//

This chapter follows very closely to 15x20, but I promise it has a much better ending. But, fair warning, the rebar scene is in here. I even had to keep watching that part over and over to keep it accurate, which was not fun. But again, there is no character death here. Promise.

Sam reads over the journal in his lap, "But why wear masks?," he asks, looking up.

Dean, keeping his eyes forward on the road, thinks for a minute, "Maybe their mimes?"

Sam looks up and gives him an incredulous look, "What?"

"Vamp mimes," Dean says completely serious, with a stupid grin showing how proud he is of himself for coming up with that.

Sam rolls his eyes, shakes his head and turns his attention back to the journal entry.

Dean glances up at the rearview mirror, catching eyes with the passenger in the back, "Vamp Mimes."

Cas also rolls his eyes, but does so while forcing down a smirk, "Well, whatever they are, we'll take care of them, and get those boys back."

"And then burgers," Dean reminds everyone.

They finish the last two miles of the ride in silence before pulling into a dirt driveway.

"If that vamp was telling the truth, this should be it," Dean says while killing the engine. Him and Sam get into the trunk to arm themselves. After a small quibble over shuriken, they head towards the derilect barn.

The three men step inside, quietly surveying the surroundings. A rustle draws their attention to a door at the back of the barn. Machete raised, Dean cautiously pushes the door open. Inside they find the two missing children and quickly Dean drops the weapon back down to his side.

"Hey boys. Okay. Come on. Stay behind us. We're gonna keep you safe. Come on."

Following Dean's instructions, the two boys scramble out from the room and behind their saviors.

But before they can make their leave, several masked enemies emerge from the shadows.

"Cas, get them out of here. We got this. We'll be right behind you," Dean nods encouragingly.

"Come on, boys. Follow me," Cas takes each of their hands and quickly hurries them out a side door.

Sam and Dean square off with the attackers. They cast each other a quick nod before diving in to take the offensive.

Fists fly, weapons slice through the air, bodies dodge. Sam gets the first kill, taking off one of the monsters' heads with a single, smooth swing of his machete. But before the head can even hit the ground, a second assailant scoops Sam up around the waste and slams him hard against the wooden floor. Knocking the wind out of him and the machete from his grasp.

Dean makes the next kill, cutting cleanly through the neck of another vamp, before turning and knocking the weapon from yet another's hand.

The larger vampire still has Sam pinned to the floor, and with one mercilessly strong punch, knocks him unconscious. He gets back to his feet and grabs Dean from behind. The sudden attack throws Dean's concentration off. And the strength of the two vamps wins out, as they easily force Dean to the ground, pinning his arms in place. He struggles against them, but it's useless.

But before Dean can resign to his fate, the vamp to his left suddenly stiffens up and his head rolls from his shoulders and across the floor. His body slumps to the side, revealing a winded Sam, arm still raised with machete in hand. Dean takes the oppurtunity to free himself and sweep the legs out from under the vamp on his right. He scrambles back to his feet, as does the vampire.

A different vampire attacks Sam head on, fighting to wrestle the weapon from the younger brother's hand. Sam finally manages to sneak a punch in, throwing the monster off balance just long enough to shove him back against a wall. Before the vamp can retaliate, Sam takes his head off with one swift swing.

Dean throws a few punches to the head of his attacker, before being roughly tossed back several feet. He regains his composer and rushes the vampire. The monster wraps his arms around Dean's middle, and plows through him like a linebacker, slamming his back up against a wooden column.

But something is wrong. The pain radiating through Dean's back is much more than merely having been slammed up against a wall. Dean struggles against the pain, attempting to push his attacker off. Thankfully, Sam comes up from behind and takes the vamp's head off, before he can do anymore damage.

Sam let's out a satisfied breath and sheaths his machete, "Alright. Well, let's go get Cas and those kids, and get out of here."

"Um, Sam. Sammy. Hmm. I don't think I'm going anywhere," Dean's voice trembles.

"What? What are you talking about?" Sam asks confused.

"There's something in my...something in my back," Dean shudders, "Feels like it's right through me."

Sam's eyes widen with concern, his brow furrowed. He steps towards Dean and reaches his hand around behind his brother to feel. Finding nothing but wetness, he pulls his hand back to find it completely covered in blood, "Oh God."

Dean fights to stay conscience.

"Alright, um, hold on, ok. Hold on. I'll go get Cas. Just try to stay awake," Sam makes for the door as quickly as possible, glancing back several times to check on Dean. Throwing the door open, he sticks his head outside.

"CAAAAAASS!" Sam screams out in an almost growl, "Cas! It's Dean!

Cas freezes where he is, standing outside the Impala with the two boys, and whips his head to the barn and the sound of Sam's voice. Eyes wide, he turns back to face the kids. Without another word, he scoops one under each arm and in a blink is back inside the barn.

"Cas! Shit! Dean!" Sam sputters out and he comes rushing back over to his brother and friend.

Cas sets the two boys back on the ground and makes short work of getting to Dean, who's back is up against a wooden support beam.

"He's hurt! His back." Sam tries to explain.

Cas looks Dean over quickly, then leans over his shoulder and pulls him forward ever so slightly to take in the situation. Dean hisses, and Castiel releases him, turning his full attention back to Dean.

"Ok," Cas says calmly, "You're ok. But I can't heal you til we get you off this thing. Here," he puts himself directly in front of Dean, making sure his feet are planted in a sturdy position and lifts Dean's arms up to wrap around his shoulders and behind his neck. He wraps his own arms around Dean's waste. Never breaking eye contact, and continuing to speak in a calm, reassuring voice, he instructs Dean on what's next, "Ok. This is gonna hurt. Probably a lot. But I got you. Hold on to me the best you can. Are you ready?"

Dean's face is clearly scared, but also determined. He nods in agreement.

Castiel nods back, "One. Two," he pulls Dean forward, taking all the other man's weight into his arms as Dean screams and trembles. The very second Dean is free, Cas tightens his hold on him as hard as he can without breaking him and rushes his grace into Dean's body. Healing him and removing his pain all in one instant.

Dean takes a deep, startling breath. Then promptly goes limp in Cas's embrace.

Cas pulls back a little to look Dean in the face. Dean's eyes are closed, his face slack, "Hey, you ok? Dean?" He pats at Dean's cheek lightly trying to determine if he's still concious. "Dean. Open your eyes. Dean. Dean. Hey. Come on. Dean!" At last, Dean manages to pull his eyes open and look up at Cas. Castiel let's out a shuddering sigh of relief, "Ok. You're ok. I got you. You're ok," then pulls Dean's head back down against his chest and holds him, rubbing his hand up and down the back of the other man's now torn jacket.

Dean squeezes his eyes shut tight and takes a deep, shaky breath before letting it out slowly. After a minute or so, which feels more like an eternity, he finally deems himself steady enough to pull away and stand on his own. But Cas leaves his hands lingering on his shoulders, just in case. The angel gives him a small, reassuring smile as Dean takes another deep calming breath.

"Um, so are you ok?" Sam asks hesitantly, not trying to butt into their moment, but needing to know his brother is alright.

Dean looks over, having completely forgotten his brother was even there, "Oh, uh, yeah, Sammy," Dean tries to play it off nonchalantly, "I'm fine. Good. Still in one piece."

Sam gives a quick smile, before it drops right back into genuine concern, "Good. Good. Cas, uh, thanks."

Cas smiles a 'you're welcome.'

"Uh," Sam gestures to the brothers standing off to the side, "We should get them home. I'll go get them in the car." He heads towards the siblings, a friendly smile on his face, body bending slightly to make himself appear smaller and more approachable, as he holds out his hands for them to take.

Cas and Dean watch as the three of them head out of the barn, then promptly turn their gazes back to one another.

"Thanks Cas," Dean says sincerely.

Castiel looks at Dean, eyes glistening, head slightly tilted to the side, and steps in closer. He gently presses his hand to Dean's cheek, leans in and kisses him softly.

Dean kisses back, body finally relaxing, as a few silent tears skim down his cheeks.

Suddenly, Castiel pulls away for a moment and looks Dean dead serious in the eyes, "Never do that again," he chastises.

Dean smirks, "Alright."

Cas gives him one more chaste kiss, "Now. I believe I owe you a burger? And beer?"

Dean's smile lights up the whole freakin' room, "Oh Hell yeah. Talk dirty to me, baby," his arms still around Cas, he sways the two of them slightly back and forth.

Cas smirks and rolls his eyes before taking Dean's hand in his and leading him out of the barn.


End file.
